magicarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Winx Club - Episode 104
Lord of the Phoenix is the fourth episode of the first season of Winx Club My Version. Synopsis Thanks to Roxy and Dinomag Winx reveal the secret gems. But how will stop Trix and their evil plan. Trix discover The cave of the dark flame. Plot Trix go deeper into the cave. Stormy finds an ancient inscription, but it can not read. Darcy finds a variety of dusty books and things, while Icy finds throne and petrified things. Icy tries to take these things. The cave starts to shake and from the dark corners appears strange dark man. He takes things and moving toward them. Trix ask him who he is. Instead of an answer, so he attacks them. Trix are trying to win, but their powers no effect. He then captures them in a pillar of oblivion, saying curse "Dark witches are no longer powerful and so you go into oblivion". Having closed the Trix, he sends a gloomy gargoyles at school of Magix. Winx that time looking for a way to stop Trix. At that moment Griselda leads to Faragonda to warns about gloomy gargoyles. Faragonda calls Winx and Daphne. Then Winx and Daphne with Roxy and students transform and fight against the gloomy gargoyles. Faragonda and Griselda were able to drive the gloomy gargoyles. Winx decided to go after them and find out where they came from. Major Events *Final appearance of Trix *Lord of the Phoenix *Gloomy Gargoyles *Students on Alfea for the first time transform. *Final appearance of The cave of the dark flame Debuts *Lord of the Phoenix *Gloomy Gargoyles *Trix *Andromeda *Lylia *Meriel *Susanna *Yuriko *Livia *Cora *Elvina *Fiona Characters *Winx **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Fairies **Andromeda **Lylia **Meriel **Susanna **Yuriko **Livia **Cora **Elvina **Fiona *Alfea **Faragonda **Griselda *Enemies **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy **Lord of the Phoenix **Gloomy Gargoyles *Daphne *Roxy Spells Used *Flaming Attack - Bloom used it against Gloomy Gargoyles. *Dance of the Tides - Aisha used it to defend Fiona. *Breath of Spring - Flora used it against Gloomy Gargoyles. *Digital Net - Tecna used it to defend Meriel. *Combine Attack - Trix used it against Lord of the Phoenix. *Sunrise Power - Stella used it against Gloomy Gargoyles. *Sonic Percussion - Musa used it against Gloomy Gargoyles. *"Dark witches are no longer powerful and so you go into oblivion" - Lord of the Phoenix used it against Trix. *Wolf Talon - Roxy used it against Gloomy Gargoyles. *Flame Spiral - Daphne used it against Gloomy Gargoyles. *Cosmic Rays - Andromeda used it against Gloomy Gargoyles. *Evolution Petals - Lylia used it against Gloomy Gargoyles. *Persian Style - Meriel used it against Gloomy Gargoyles. *Miraculous Navigation - Susanna used it against Gloomy Gargoyles. *Fiery Sabotage - Yuriko used it against Gloomy Gargoyles. *Blue Form - Livia used it against Gloomy Gargoyles. *Mystical Experience - Cora used it against Gloomy Gargoyles. *Supernatural Center - Elvina used it to defend Meriel. *Sounds Construction - Fiona used it to defend Flora. *Dark figures as threatening sky leaving for brightness - Faragonda and Griselda used it against Gloomy Gargoyles. Songs *Winx adventure without end *Winx Let the Power Shine *Butterflix Power *Winx Stellar Tunes *Magic from the heart Trivia *In this episode for the Sirenix transformation is used instrumental song which is also used in Daphne Sirenix *This is the first time when students transform *This is final appearance of Trix in this season. *This is the first appearance of Lord of the Phoenix and Gloomy Gargoyles Category:Season 2 (concepts)